


The Festival of Stars

by cryptic_anarchist



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_anarchist/pseuds/cryptic_anarchist
Summary: Each year the first night of the Greenleaf Season is celebrated across the kingdom with the Festival of Stars. Hundreds of people gather in clearings across the nation this night to feast, dance, and potentially get a little tipsy. Olive and Yuna relive the night they first met on a sweet trip to the iconic festival.





	The Festival of Stars

Quick steps landing on the dirt pathway were drowned out by the couples growing excitement. A stumble over a root and a quick skip over a rock had the two turning the last corner and walking out into a brightly illuminated clearing. Steps in sync and fingers intertwined the pair looked around in amazement, eyes bright reflected by the twinkling night sky and paper lanterns.

  
Each year the first night of the Greenleaf Season is celebrated across the kingdom with the Festival of Stars. Hundreds of people gather in clearings across the nation this night to feast, dance, and potentially get a little tipsy. Merchants line the outside of the clearing calling out to those walking past in attempts to lure the festival-goers in with shiny jewelry and sweetly scented candles. Dragons blood incense coating the air in an earthy-sweet scent, keeping entertainers’ nerves cool yet spirits high.

  
With Olive and Yuna being no exception to the crowd, the girls pushed and shoved their way through a sea of people to the first stand they saw. Picking up a flower crown littered with peony roses and baby pink carnations Olive gently set it on her head and with a small jump she turned to Yuna. Brunette curls bouncing against her shoulders. Lips curling up into a grin. The small smile was all Yuna needed to make her heart flutter and give in. Taking a coin pouch out of her satchel Yuna pulled out a few gold coins and gave them to the merchant. Planting a quick kiss on Olive's cheek she put away the pouch and slipped her hand into her lovers, “How could I ever say no to you?”.

  
Olive giggled, “No idea, you never have”.

  
The two continued down through the line of merchants, bodies swaying to the boisterous music played by the minstrels on stage. Stopping at every other stand with something shiny or soft they made it to the end with coin pouches lighter and bags heavier. The two rarely go out and buy themselves things, so Olive was bouncing with excitement. She opened her pouch and looked through, “I can’t believe we got the last one,” She pulled out a small wooden trinket box, “It’s so cute!”

  
Yuna let out a small laugh, “Almost as cute as me”. Tossing a small wink to her girlfriend she got a small hit against her chest.

  
“Oh hush, you narcissist” Standing on her tiptoes, Olive placed a small kiss to Yuna’s lips before whipping her head to the stage as a new upbeat song played, “Oh, oh, oh!”. Without another thought Olive was racing towards the open floor, dragging the struggling albino girl behind. Letting go of Yuna’s hand she twirled, burgundy skirt flaring up and make space for her. Arms and legs flowing like water spinning her and sending Olive across the small space she made for herself. As the song started to pick up time seemed to stop and stick Yuna to the ground where she stood. Grass softly tickling the bottom of her feet she was too mesmerized to even notice. The white-haired girl simply stood and watched in wonder.

  
A grin splayed across her face, Olive's arms were stretched wide, legs carrying and spinning her as she danced the night away. Soon enough a crowd had gathered to watch, her small spot had turned into nearly the entire dance floor. Looking around the tanned girl paused, realizing that she was the only one dancing. Minstrels noticing what was going on they played louder, quicker. The crowd started to clap to the beat, shouts of encouragement breaking through the music. With a laugh Olive stuck one leg out before taking off with one spin then another and another, circling her space before landing in the middle once again.

  
Olive lost herself in the music. Not paying attention to her movements yet still preforming as if she had been practicing her whole life. Lanterns illuminated the dancefloor with godly beauty, and some of those watching were nearly convinced she was a goddess. Skirt twisting with swift movements, puffy white shirt letting her stretch in any which way she wanted. Bag long abandoned at the side of the clearing her steps were light. Bright green eyes scanning the crowd and soaking in their joy, making it her own. With every step, with every bounce of her curls, she felt free. Dancing as if she could just reach up and drag her finger across the sky to rearrange the stars.

  
Doing this again to a sweet old tune, she felt a million years younger. Thinking back to the night she met Yuna so many years ago, Olive remembered the night she fell in love. She was doing just this, dancing to her heart's content when she met a pair of eyes in the crowd. Two blazing red eyes meeting her own, feeling as if butterflies were about to burst out of her stomach. Olive had taken her hand, dragged the porcelain girl out into the cleared space with her and they danced. They had never met before but with every strum of the guitar, with every step or twirl, it felt like they had known each other since the beginning of time. Bodies moving together with no hesitation they fit just like the pieces of a puzzle.

  
Olive snapped back into the current time when the song began changing. Glancing up at the stage she saw Yuna walking away from it, a smug grin sent Olives way. Not even two seconds later she recognized the song, it was the same tune that was playing when they had first met. Olive blinked, shocked that Yuna knew the name of the song, let alone that the minstrels knew it. That was all irrelevant, though, as Yuna stood at the front line of the crowd, “Well, are you going to ask me to dance?”

  
Letting out a burst of laughter, Olive grabbed Yuna’s hand once more and tugged her out onto the dance floor. And just like the first time the two were glued close to each other, spinning and laughing with exact movements. More couples flooded the dance floor and joined them. By the end of the dance, Yuna felt as if she would burst with joy. Hearing the last few beats she spun Olive for one last time, dipping her on the final beat. Whistles erupted from those still watching before they were pulled close again.  
“Happy anniversary sweetheart” Yuna mumbled against the shorter girls’ lips before closing the space.  
“Happy anniversary my love”


End file.
